Shiki Amabe
|color2 = |Name = Shiki Amabe |Kanji = 海部子規 |Roumaji = Amabe Shiki |Aliases = Shiki Shiki-kun Amabe Shiki-san Shikitty Laplace's demon |Image = Amabe Shiki Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I’ll become an idol for your sake, so I’m counting on you, my little kitten." |Gender = Male |Age = 22 |BT = A |Bday = November 2nd |Height = 5'11" or 181 cm |Weight = 61 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Grandfather Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger Sister |Hobby = Pottery |FFood = Sea grapes |LFood = Bitter Melon |CV = Yachi Katsufumi }} Shiki Amabe (海部子規 Amabe Shiki) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, which was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Descritpion A man that gives off the frivolous atmosphere of a smooth talker. Whenever he sees a girl, he can’t not make a pass on her. He is a famous potter, and is often seen being fussed over by the people surrounding him. On the other hand, he has a side where he is thoughtful towards his friends, so he also has many male friends. He is always rejected when he tries to make a pass on the producer. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** I'm Shiki Amabe. I'm both a potter and an I-chu. Little kittens, do you want to turn my fate? * How did you become an idol? ** You could say I got scouted. Also, the President is a regular customer who buys my pots♪ * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** That Akio, ever since we met he keeps giving me glass beads as presents. I'm grateful but my hands are full now. Personality To Be Added. Profile Story Appearance He has short green hair with long bangs. His bangs are partially tucked behind his ears while a loose piece rests between his eyes. Green eyes are framed by square black-rimmed glasses. Lines |Scout = Do you want to turn my fate? I came♪ |Idolizing = I'll show you that I can shine brighter, for your sake. |Reg1 = Hello. I'm Shiki Amabe. You are a cute one… |Reg2 = Little Kitten, I will become an idol for your sake so I'm counting on you. |Reg3 = I'm doing pottery classes, but there are a lot of older males. |Reg4 = Do you want to see me with other than work clothes? |Reg5 = Oh. Cute girl spotted~ |Reg6 = I have to follow the example of Tora-chan and his freedom. |Reg7 = I end up being kind with Kyo-chan because he looks like a cute girl. |Reg8 = Akio feels like a younger brother. I'm in trouble if I take my eyes off him. |Reg9 = Since Sanzenin-kun is really prideful I feel like meddling with him. |Reg10 = Since Raku-kun is the same age as me we can do friendly talk together. |Reg11 = Hikaru-kun is... hmm, such a regrettable kid. |Jul1 = I want to see a girl in a yukata~ Do you want to go to a festival? |Jul2 = Do you want to see me wearing something other than my working clothes? |Aug1 = Isn't the beach nice~ You get to see a lot of cute Kittens. |Aug2 = With this level of heat, makes me don't feel like making ceramics... |Sep1 = I'm gonna eat Tsukimi dango with Tora-chan. |Sep2 = Akio seemed happy with the previous successful live. |Oct1 = I want to wear the costume of a cool gentleman. An extremely cool one. |Oct2 = Producer, won't you praise me? |Nov1 = Ceramics art is one form of art. I guess I'll present you one of my works. |Nov2 = Of course you'll congratulate me too, right? |Dec1 = Do you want to spend Christmas with me? |Dec2 = Shall I warm you up? |Jan1 = I want to get warmed up with cutie Little Kitten. |Jan2 = I'll make you cutie Little Kitten madly in love with me this year too, alright? |Feb1= I want your chocolate |Feb2= Of course, you're going to give that chocolate to me, right? |Mar1=Is a date with me fine as a thank you gift for the chocolate? |Mar2=I would like to see you little kitten in one of my pottery classes |Apr1= I can't say such things as lies to a girl you know? |Apr2= Sea Grapes are of season during spring and autumn. Producer, let's eat together |May1=There's a lot of green in this season and I like it |May2=Tora-chan seems to be going on a journey again. I wanna see lots of girls from different countries |Jun1-16= You're charming even when you're wet by the rain |Jun2-16= It's so troublesome that the clay won't dry with this humid weather |2Sep1= It finally cooled down. Working with ceramics is easier now too |2Sep2= I'm drinking sake while looking at the moon with Raku-kun. Hikaru-kun is asleep at this point |2Oct1= This is a costume of a vampire....Is it alright if I take your blood, my little kitten? |2Oct2= Tora-chan! My pots aren't made to put sweets inside! |2Nov1 = I have some free time. Should I play some shogi with Sanzenin-kun~ |2Nov2 = Your shoulders become stiff one you make ceramics for a lot of hours. My little kitten, will you massage them? |2Dec1 = Thank you for the wonderful memories this year. I'll be counting on you for next year too. |2Dec2 = Should I intrude in Raku-kun's group's year-end party this time too? |Download = How about we have a little chat while waiting~? |Story = Choose your favorite story, okay? |Main1 = I want you to choose a chapter. |Main2 = What story do you want to start reading? |Love1 = You can fall in love with me without having to read a love story. |Love2 = Shall we read it together, little kitten? |Shop = This is the shop, little kitten. |Purchase = It's cheaper than the vases I made. |Friend = It's information about friends. I'm interested in your friendships. |Other = You can do a lot of things! |Start1 = It's reassuring if little kitten is with me. |Skill1A = Yosh! |Skill1B = Turn around more. |Skill1C = Okay, smile~! |Clear1 = Well then, I have to prepare for ceramic classes. |Affection1 = When you were looking at me, my heart was beating really fast. |Start2 = I will show you my SU・PE・RB song. |Skill2A = You're my princess. |Skill2B = I'm a bothersome person. |Skill2C = Anyone wants to have a kiss thrown by me? |Clear2 = If you faint because of my beautiful voice, then I'll be sure to nurse you. |Affection2 = I have to be kind to girls. |Start3 = We won't lose, understood?! |Skill3A = Be more excited! |Skill3B = I want to dedicate you this hot baiser. (french for kiss) |Skill3C = I can't stop looking at you. |Clear3 = Your eyes were locked on me, weren't they? |Affection3 = When I look at you my urge to craft increases. |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStartMenu = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Profile description source Category:ArS Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Third Generation